Golden Eyes, Blonde Hair
by peanut4th
Summary: After a week of World Meetings, Russia meets a strange young girl on the way to his hotel. Maybe it's something about the eyes, but he can't stop thinking of the kid. A oneshot for now, but it'll change into more if you want it to.


**(Once more, I upload something that's not Poketalia. I promise the next one will be. I'm just a procrastinator. I don't own Hetalia.)**

As many stories begin, for some reason, somewhere far away, I suppose this one will too, in a manner. Well, it wasn't far away for some people, but for the hero of this story, or one of the heroes, it was. In fact, he wouldn't have chosen to end up here, but he had to come to these useless things monthly, and it was practically painful to watch as absolutely nothing got done. He enjoyed watching all the chaos, it was hilarious. However, after a point, it just got ridiculous.

He still did his best to smile at the meetings. He would laugh and imagine how fun it would be to pummel all of them. That might actually turn out more productive than the whole meeting combined, now that he thought about it. And so much more fun! No. Maybe he'd just wait for one of the Baltics to play with him. That could be fun, too! He sighed as he realized that he probably wouldn't be allowed to do that. He turned back to the meeting.

"DUDES. I have a plan that will totally blow your minds. All we have to do is make an army of robots to..."

"Git. That would never work."

"I disagree with them both."

"Hey! You can't just do that, France!"

"I agree with America."

"Have your own opinions!"

"These Westerners are so stupid, aru."

"Arguing originated in Korea, da ze!"

"Um, guys, please stop arguing..."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

"LATVIA!"

"I think that idea sounds cool, Jerk England!"

"SEALAND! How did you get here?"

"Uh, guys? I don't like this! Can we have pasta instead?"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone turned to Germany. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IDIOTIC YOU ALL SOUND? NOW, EIGHT MINUTES MAXIMUM SPEECHES, ONE AT A TIME, RAISE YOUR HA-"

"The awesome Prussia has arrived! Kesesesese!" At that, water balloons fell from the ceiling onto most everyone. Germany was furious, and with that, chaos resumed. Russia watched, bored. Normally, he would have had fun scaring everyone by this point, but the meeting had dragged on for several days now. Even all this fun chaos didn't manage to make it bearable. He sat back, still with that cute smile on his face.

Once Germany finally managed to restrain Prussia, and apologize, and make Prussia apologize, and warn Prussia that he was being locked in Germany's hotel room until the meeting was over, it was already well into the night. Giant water balloon fights are difficult to clean up. As the meeting was held in New York, America was technically hosting. For once, the capitalist idiot had sense, and he called off the meeting for the day... meaning it would still be on tomorrow, rounding the meeting to a full week.

Joy.

Russia sighed. For some reason, he just wanted to get out of there, and so he listened an left quickly, but not without sneaking a glance at China. He was... um... Russia didn't know what to say about China. He could become one with him, da? He would like that...

And then Russia realized he was lost. He blamed it on America's cities, since everything looked almost the same in them. It really wasn't an excuse for being distracted and missing a turn, though, since New York is laid out in an orderly enough fashion, he thought he might be able to find his way if he tried hard enough. He just needed a map. He fished one out from his pockets, opened it,and tried to pinpoint where he was.

He wasn't paying attention, and that's how he would remember it later. He wasn't paying attention, so he met someone he couldn't forget. Perhaps he could only see people for who they were when he wasn't trying to. Maybe that was his fatal flaw.

He wasn't paying attention, so he walked smack into her. She was a girl with the lightest of blonde hair, almost white. She was a good deal shorter than Russia, probably only twelve years old. Most memorable were the eyes, a shining shade of gold. Russia immediately picked her up.

"Watch where you're going, da?" He gave an intimidating smile at the girl, though he was still fascinated by those odd eyes, as he was angry for being slowed.

"You should watch where you are going," she replied starkly. "I do believe this was your fault." She spoke in an odd, roundabout manner, never using contractions. England would be proud of her. She looked at Russia square in the eye, an impressive feat for everyone, especially a twelve-year-old. "Now, I should be leaving you now. I have places I need to go to."

Russia wouldn't have given another thought to her, but something about her eyes made him pause and remember something.

"You look young to be out here on your own!" A dark aura surrounded him as he said, "It could be dangerous." The girl merely looked amused, not frightened. That unsettled Russia somehow. He wasn't used to people not trembling before him.

"You are being quite annoying. I would not be out here on the street without anyone accompanying me unless I was one who was perfectly capable of taking care of herself." Russia stared at her in shock, though he still had a cute smile on. Had she just talked back to him? But no one did that...

"I am accompanying you." He said it as a statement. He didn't exactly know why he cared so much.

"Now you are being exceedingly annoying. I suppose you will follow me no matter where it is I am going. I refuse to tell you the name that I have been given, though I must insist you tell me the name that was given to you." Russia was having a little trouble following the roundabout version of English the girl was using, but he figured it out well enough.

"Ivan Braginski. I am from Russia."

"You are one of the Russians?"

"Da. I came here as a representative for my country." Suddenly, the girl had an odd look on her face. What had he said?

"You are one of the Russians working for the Russians' government? I implore, you must not tell the Americans' government of my presence upon this earth. If you are to speak of me, you must refer to me as a young aged girl, and never once mention the color of my golden eyes." Russia thought that would be the first thing that would come to his mind, but, not sure of what to do, he agreed. He had to help this girl, though he was not certain why.

"I agree."

"Good. You must follow after me carefully, as we will not necessarily follow the most logical possible route to my destination, and so you do not try to find it in the map I assume is yours I will not tell you where we will be going." Russia nodded. The girl took off, and he followed in silence, intimidating anyone who dared get too close to either of them.

He was very surprised when he found their destination. "This is the Meeting Hall, da?"

"This is the hall in which representatives such as yourself meet. I suppose that you would be able to recognize it better than many people in New York would be able to recognise the old building, though it is only old in appearances." Russia only nodded. "I have no further need of your services, and if you would kindly leave me be now alone, I will not be forced to cause harm to you, Ivan." Ivan's default mode kicked back in.

"Kolkolkolkolkol" he chanted, pulling his pipe out from his coat.

"You are not one of the men who are wisest, Ivan." Before he could contemplate what that meant, and why a twelve-year-old girl would face him down, she turned her golden eyes on him.

"Leave." This was pretty much the first simple statement she had said, and he knew the girl, who he was having trouble bringing himself to hurt, meant it. "Leave immediately." He took a step back, almost involuntarily. "The hotel you are staying in that you were trying to locate on the map was a block before the place you unfortunately collided with me. I am not going to remove from the premises or read any work of any importance in this building, it was merely a dropping place. A friend will come to me and help me from this point in the timeline forward. Ivan, I would sincerely recommend you no longer interfere." The girl then stepped forward, forcing Russia into the crowd. By the time he fought his way out again, he could no longer see the girl.

She was smart. Just like that, Russia wandered to the hotel. He couldn't get her off his mind though.

**(Y'know, if I get reviews, I'll continue this. I have ideas for a continuation of the story. Just say the word.)**


End file.
